Shannan
Shanan (シャナン) is a playable character from Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the prince of Isaach and the son of Prince Mariccle. He is also the half-nephew of Ayra, the grandson of Mananan, and the cousin of Larcei and Ulster. As he is a direct descendant of Odo, he is capable of wielding the Balmung. Profile Sigurd's tale In Chapter 1, Shanan is initially held captive by Kinbois, who uses him as a hostage to force Ayra into doing his bidding. When Sigurd captures the castle and saves Shanan, Ayra will join his army, albeit begrudgingly. In Chapter 3, he makes the grave mistake of allowing Deirdre to leave Agusty Castle alone, indirectly leading to her eventual capture and brainwashing by Manfroy. He is known to shoulder the responsibility of Deirdre's disappearance, despite Sigurd assuring him that he is not to blame. After Sigurd defeats Langobalt, Shanan departs with baby Seliph and his best friend Oifey to the outskirts of Isaach. He remains there for the next couple of years, raising his young cousins, the twins Larcei and Ulster, on Ayra's behalf. He will raise Radney and Roddlevan instead if Ayra bore no children. Seliph's tale Later, Shanan returns as a Swordmaster unit who automatically joins on the first turn of Chapter 7. He will recruit Patty/Daisy when she attempts to pilfer the Balmung sacred sword from the Yied Shrine in a significant event of the game, whereby he manages to convince her into passing the sword into his possession. After Belhalla is captured, Shanan expresses remorse at having been the cause of Deirdre's disappearance, but Seliph, much like his father, re-assures him that he is not at fault. Shanan will ascend the Isaachian throne at the end of the game, provided that he survives until then. In Game Base Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Holy Blood Growth Rates (With Holy Blood Bonuses) |120% |30% |5% |80% |20% |20% |40% |5% |} Conversations In Chapter 7, if Shanan speaks to Patty/Daisy, he will obtain the Balmung. In Chapter 7, if Seliph speaks to Shanan, Seliph will gain one point of skill. In Chapter 7, if Larcei/Radney speaks to Shanan, she will gain two points of strength and 100 love points with him. In Chapter 10, if Shanan speaks to Seliph, Shanan will gain three points of HP. In the Final Chapter, if Patty/Daisy is in love with Shanan, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of HP and three points of speed. In the Final Chapter, after Dozel Castle is captured, if Larcei/Radney is in love with Shanan, she may speak to him, and he will gain three points of strength. Quotes Love Original and replacement characters have the same love growths, unless stated otherwise. *Julia: 0+0 *Altena: N/A *Lana: 0+2 *Larcei: 220+1 *Nanna: 0+2 *Fee: 0+2 *Leen: 0+2 *Patty: 100+2 *Teeny: 0+3 Overview Shanan is one of the most powerful fighters in the game thanks to his ability to wield the almighty Balmung. With this weapon, he receives a bonus of +20 Speed and +10 Skill, which enhances the accuracy of his attacks and greatly increases his ability to dodge enemy attacks. It is recommended to stack up to 50 kills on Balmung, as he will land criticals often thanks to his high Skill stat. Furthermore, Shanan's skills Pursuit, Adept, and Astra greatly boost his usefulness on the battlefield, as he is usually able to land multiple hits on an opponent. Manga In the Oosawa manga adaptation, Shanan attempts to attack Manfroy in the scene where Deirdre is taken hostage. He ultimately fails to do so, as Manfroy casts a hex to paralyse him before warping Deirdre away. Etymology Shannon is a unisex name which takes its origins from Celtic and Irish mythology. It literally means "small, wise one". Trivia *Shanan is the only playable male Swordmaster in Genealogy of the Holy War. Gallery File:Shanan_Concept.gif|Concept art of Shanan as a child. File:Shanan_(Super_Tactics_Book).png|Official artwork of Shanan as an adult from the Super Tactics Book. File:Shanan_-Generation_1-_(FE_Treasure).png|Official artwork of Shanan as a child from the Fire Emblem: Treasure artbook. File:Shanan_Support.jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Support-type card. File:Shanan TCG1.jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the first series of the TCG as a Level 1 Swordmaster. File:Shanan_(TCG_Series_2).jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the second series of the TCG as a Level 10 Swordmaster. File:Shanan TCG2.jpg|Shanan, as he appears in the Anthology series of the TCG as a Level 15 Swordmaster. File:Shanan1.png|Shanan's first generation portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:shannan02.gif|Shanan's second generation portrait in Genealogy of the Holy War. Category:Playable characters Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters